99 Percent
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: He was dead, and she had loved him. How can she forget the past so easily? *Staffshipping


--

Translations for this song are at the bottom.

_99 Percent (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2nd Opening)_

_By BOWL _

_Kagi o kaketa heya hitoribocchi de kimi ga naiteta_

_Utsumuku sono me ni kinou bakari utsushite mo susume ya shinai sa_

_Soko ni katte nante hontou wa nai n da kimi ga kanjiteru hodo_

_Ashita o kimetsuke unzarishinaide ikou shiranai basho e_

_Boku ni wakete goran kono te o hanasanaide ite_

_Soto e tsuredashite doko e mukaou ka machi no kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo_

_Kyuujuukyuu paasento wakaranai kara asu o tashikame ni ikou  
_

She lay back on her bed.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

She had loved him, and now he was gone. Forever.

From what she had heard, he was part of a group of evil, and was defeated in a duel.

Soon, she was probably going to get fired from her job. She couldn't teach.

She couldn't bear to see the faces of his students, his friends.

Every time she did, she would burst into tears. She tried to remember the day when he said his goodbyes to her, and also the day when he told her his feelings for her.

But all she could manage was a blur.

Chancellor Samejima couldn't fire her because of his kind heart, so all he could do was send her to see Seto Kaiba.

She sat in his office and sobbed. Chancellor only told Seto that she had lost a special colleague, nothing more, so he had to get the whole story from her.

"WOULD YOU JUST PLEASE STOP CRYING??" he yelled. He thought that would make her stop, but of course, he didn't understand women.

"Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but could you please stop crying and tell me what's wrong?" he said in a softer, more comforting voice.

She managed to stop the tears from flowing.

Seto handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, my colleague just passed away."

"So, why are you the one in hysterics?"

"Because… because I loved him."

"Oh. I see." He answered, definitely _not _seeing. "Well, every time someone tries to tell me some old ancient rubbish, I just tell them to forget it. That's what you have to do, just _forget the past and move on_."

"But… I don't know if I _can_ forget something that was so dear to me."

"Well, try, and whenever you feel like crying, always think of happy things."

Silence.

"Hey, you never told me how he died." Seto said.

"He lost a shadow game." She said bluntly.

"Again with the shadow games. Geez." He muttered.

"What was that, sir?"

"Oh, nothing. But if you lose a shadow game, don't you go to the shadow realm, and someone can get you back?"

"Yes, that's true, but that shadow game was different, and he lost his body."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

Seto answered it. After a minute of negotiating with the other person, he said, "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to now. Just remember what I said."

Back at the school, she visited his old dorm.

There was Pharaoh, his cat, sitting on his table.

He opened his mouth, and a little glowing yellow sphere floated out.

"Emi? Is that you?" the sphere said.

"Sensei??" she replied, dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry, but this is what I've become. Only my soul remains."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get to see you and speak with you, that's fine!"

"Well then, I heard Juudai and his friends say that Cronos' going to fire you. What did you do?"

"Nothing… I couldn't teach your students! Every time I see them, I think of you, and I start to cry!"

Sensei sighed. "Do you love me that much?"

"…"

"Emi?"

"Yes! I love you so much!"

He sighed again. "I'm sorry that I can't be here in person…"

"But you are! Your soul is here, so that means the same sensei is here, and that's all that matters!"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Will you promise me one thing then, Emi?"

"Anything!" she cried anxiously.

"Then please, work hard, and don't get yourself fired. If you do, I won't ever get to see you again."

"I promise! Cross my heart! I will try my best to stay with you forever."

_At least, if his soul is still around, then there is still hope that he can get his body back. After all, if he can create an artificial body, what's stopping him from making another one? You were crying all alone, locked in your room _

_Even though only yesterday is reflected in your lowered eyes, _

_I can't move on_

_In the morning, I'll come and get you; _

_Everyone will be the same, weak  
The truth is that there's no wall over there, _

_You just feel like there is_

_You know that when it feels like you're suffocating, _

_You can't hide yourself away_

_I'll take you out, where shall we go? _

_The wind in the city is still cold, but  
Don't get fed up and start scolding tomorrow; _

_Let's go to a place that we don't know_

_The dead weight that you've shouldered isn't only yours  
Share it with me, and don't let go of my hand_

_In the morning, I'll come and get you...  
I'll take you outside, where shall we go? _

_The wind in the city is still cold, but  
We don't understand 99 percent of what happens, _

_So let's go and make sure that they'll be a tomorrow _

--


End file.
